Sidney Nettleson
A mercenary hirable from A.I.M., first appearing in Jagged Alliance. Appearances: Jagged Alliance , Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games, Jagged Alliance 2, Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished business,Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire, Jagged Alliance: Back in Action. Character Info "A quiet and reflective member in excellent standing, Sidney Nettleson entertains a certain fondness for putting things to sleep permanently. Sometimes referred to as the "Sandman," his low-key approach doesn't alter the fact that he is a harsh professional." - Jagged Alliance "Whether it's sharing a spot of tea with British blue-bloods or putting a .38 slug into an unwanted nuisance, Sidney does it with poise and dignity. Sidney combines the mannerisms of the upper crust with the lighting quickness of a Wild West gunslinger. Years of avid cricket-playing have also given him a much-feared throwing arm." - Jagged Alliance 2 Additional info *Snob, prim and proper. *No matter what the situation, he never loses his dignity. *Formal British accent. *in spite of his accent, his disdain for Australians and description of the Crepitus lead to the assumption that he is probably from New Zealand. *Cheerful, polite, optimistic professional. Equipment *H&K MP5K *9 mm SMG mag x2 *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Vest *Mini Grenade *1st Aid Kit Skills *Throwing (Expert) Quotes Jagged Alliance *''"Sorry, but I have personal commitments around here. I'm only taking local assignments for a week or so!" - initial refusal to hire'' *''"Take but a moment of your time, dear boy, and read between the lines. I am sure you will soon come to realize the benefits of hiring the Sandman" - On call'' *''"Yes...part of the report is true. I have had relations with certain members of the royal family, however I never so much as shared a spot of tea with Anne!" - On call'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Sorry, Sidney Nettleson is currently unavailable. However, if you'd be kind enough to leave your particulars, I shall attempt to make contact with you shortly." - answering machine'' *''"If you won't be needing your telephone for the next couple of hours, I'd be more than willing to fax you my references." - on call'' *''"You don't seem prepared to make a committment at the moment. Perhaps I'll be here when you're ready. Tally-ho!" - on call for too long'' *''"Sorry for the intrusion. I am currently soliciting offers for future employment and thought you might be interested in proposing a contract extension?" - Contract expiring soon'' *''"Sorry for the bother, but I thought I should mention that my contract shall be completed in full soon." - Contract about to expire'' *''"I must say, I was looking forward to seeing this conflict through to its conclusion. However, I could very well be back. Tally-ho!" - Contract expired.'' *''"Jolly good. I enjoy getting those minor technicalities out of the way so I can concentrate more on matters at hand." - Renewed contract'' *''"I could rattle off a few hat jokes, but that would be most distasteful." - Seeing head pop'' *''"I'd marry that girl, if she wasn't already married of course." - Scope takes a kill'' *''"No. Sorry... Arulco is already rather littered with your casualties." - refuse to join'' Relationships Likes *Sheila "Scope" Sterling *Stephen Rothman Liked by *Sheila "Scope" Sterling *Monica "Buns" Sondergaard Dislikes *Norma "Meltdown" Jessop *Bruce "Skitz" Bonner Disliked by *''Janno "Brain" Allik'' *Tim "Numb" Sutton Notes de:Sidney Nettleson Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries